Fire Emblem: Dark Future
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: This story chronicles events that happened in Iniabi's bad future. (SYOC open)
1. Submission Form

**Chapter 1: Submission Form**

Alright, so the next chapter is the start of the story. This story chronicles events in the bad future briefly shown in my story Sugar Rush: Ragnarok, and shows Iniabi and his allies as they fight against the Nightmare King, before they go back to the past. In order to continue the story, I'd like you to help me with the characters! In a PM message, give me a character bio, and I'll try to include them into the story. Please note that in the context of my other stories, including Ragnarok, locations from other franchises may appear, to show just how bleak the timeline of the story is, but the events of the story will take place mainly in the FE world.

Here's a rough template of what I'd expect in your character suggestion.

 **-OC Form-**

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _Class:_

 _Appearance:_

 _Clothing:  
_

 _Weapon of choice:_

 _Personality:_

 _Backstory:_

 _Personal Skill (Make one up, just don't have it be too OP):_

 _Strong or Weak:_

 _Good/Bad:_

 _What role should this character have?:_

 _Are you okay with this character dying? If so, how?:_

Feel free to elaborate if necessary.


	2. Paralogue: Broken Ties, Part 1

**Chapter 2: Paralogue: Broken Ties, Part 1**

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, February 6th 2162"_

A scout was patrolling on top of a horse somewhere in Ylisse. Taking his job very seriously, even the slightest noise made him halt in his tracks. After making sure it was nothing, he would urge his horse forwards. The route he was taking led him by some bushes and foliage. However, as he reached a certain point, a loud rustle in the bushes caused the scout's hand to go to the hilt of his sword and withdraw it as something came out of the bushes. However, he became confused when he saw it looked like a sentient gummy bear. However, he thought it wasn't harmful, and he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and sheathed his sword.

"Bad move." a voice said.

Before the scout could react, someone jumped out of the bushes and swung a machete. The figure landed in a kneeling position and sheathed their weapon as the upper half of the scout's chest fell off the horse, which was shortly followed by the rest of his body. The figure turned out to be a boy with orange and brown striped hair, olive skin, and brown eyes, and he wore a white shirt, a red sleeveless jacket, red pants, a red cap, and orange shoes, along with thick red wristbands that hid a weapon storage device that was a watch called BYTE. He also had on an odd pair of sunglasses. The right lens was black with a white middle and a red border, while the left lens was orange tinted. After making sure no one else was around, he called the gummy bear, who was named Juan, back to him before running back into the foliage.

* * *

The boy ran with Juan through the trees with agility and grace until they came across a small rock face. Without breaking their fall, they scaled the cliff by grabbing onto small ledges and pulling themselves up to the top, where a Risen was waiting. The Risen helped the boy to their feet.

"I have news for the Nightmare King. Take me to him." the boy ordered.

The Risen just nodded and started walking, with the boy and Juan following.

* * *

The Risen led the boy and Juan down a few thin rocky paths until they came across a large clearing. Filling the clearing were dark forms of all kinds that were gathered in small groups. As the trio walked, the creatures got out of the way, making sure not to look at either of them. After parting a sea of black, the Risen came to a bonfire that burned with a powerful black flame and no smoke. The Nightmare King was in front of the bonfire, with his back to them.

"I trust you have news, Armand?" the Nightmare King asked without turning around.

"Scouts have appeared nearby. Their getting closer to discovering us." the boy, Armand Dangerous, replied.

The Nightmare King turned around.

"Their close to finding out about us before the attack and it's only a matter of time before they do." the Nightmare King said through clenched teeth.

"What must we do?" Juan asked.

"We know exactly what needs to be done, don't we? We need to act now and start the conquest." the Nightmare King replied.

"But your last war failed." Armand said.

"Yes, but this time will be different. Besides, we have someone very important in helping us." the Nightmare King said. He then turned to Napoleon, who was standing nearby, and ordered "Gather the troops. We march out once I talked to our little guest.".

Napoleon nodded and left to do his master's orders.

* * *

There were no windows in her cell, which was rather small, being ten paces long and ten paces wide. The only source of light was a torch on the wall opposite to her, the light pushing back the shadows around her. The metal of the shackles cut at her wrists and ankles, biting deeply into her skin. Her binding was glowing faintly with ecto-energy that prevented her from casting any spell that she could use to help her escape.

Not like she had the will to even try.

Robin had lost count of the amount of time she had spent in the cell. It could have been a half hour, half a day. Probably not a full day, but at any rate, it had been some time since she had recovered from unconsciousness. The former Grandmaster/Queen of Ylisse remained motionless and broken, for she herself didn't know why she bothered to draw another breath every passing second. Things hadn't always been like this for her. She remembered when only a short time ago, she had shared meals and stories with her former comrades. The people she had protected for years of blood and sweat, whom she shared so much of her life.

The very same people she had failed.

Of course, it hadn't been her fault for killing Chrom. But still, she couldn't help but feel guilty. After the battle against Widziec and killing Chrom, she had fled, avoiding going back to Ylisstol to not be branded a traitor. Unfortunately, she ran into a group of Risen the Nightmare King had created. She didn't even fight back and got captured by them. She lost consciousness and then woke up in the cell. The Nightmare King appeared and introduced himself, before explaining that he was the one that made her kill Chrom. Robin became angry and tried attacking him, but the Nightmare King effortlessly defeated her before shackling her up and leaving her alone, to fall into unconsciousness and more despair.

Robin drew a sharp breath, shivering. She had willingly given Chrom everything she had, willing to work herself to the bone, and if the situation once again called for it, she would have laid down her life for him, the man that had given her a life. But the relationship she had with him was destroyed when she killed him.

 _"I should have seen this coming. Some tactician I am."_ Robin thought bitterly.

Suddenly, the door to her cell grated open.

"Grandmaster Robin." a familiar voice greeted coldly.

Robin lifted her head up to see the Nightmare King walk into her cell.

"What now? Did you come to torture me?" Robin asked.

She looked at the ground, her eyes closed in defeat.

"No. You are of some use to me and my plans. I have an assignment for you. I need you to help my group infiltrate your capital city so we can take over your nation." the Nightmare King replied.

"And why would you need me for that? You seem powerful enough to do it yourself." Robin asked.

"True, and I easily could with my eyes closed and at my weakest. Nonetheless, your an insider. You have knowledge of what the city is like. But even if you don't agree to help, we'll still go through with the conquest and kill everyone there." the Nightmare King replied.

Robin glared at him.

"No! You can't!" Robin said weakly.

"Oh, but who said I would harm them if you agreed? Your citizens will be of more use alive then dead. But you don't want to further hurt anyone else, correct? You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends and family. Help me, and I shall see to sparing their lives. Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!" the Nightmare King said.

"I..." Robin started to say.

She hesitated. The Nightmare King scowled.

"I will have your decision! Will you save your precious family and citizens? Will you join me and help me conquer your nation?" the Nightmare King asked angrily.

Robin frowned, complementing her choices.

"A-Alright! I'll do as you wish! Just... let my family and friends live." Robin replied.

The Nightmare King smirked.

"Wise decision." the Nightmare King said.


	3. Paralogue: Broken Ties, Part 2

**Chapter 3: Paralogue: Broken Ties, Part 2**

 _Note: Thanks to 0B13 for submitting the OC Obie._

* * *

When he had been just a boy, Iniabi had imagined life would be different. He had imagined he would fight glorious battles, win the heart of a beautiful maiden, and ride off into the sunset and live a happily ever after. He'd imagined his life would be a song sung by bards in the years to come... but there were no bards or songs.

Only ash and dust.

It had begun like any other day.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, February 13t_ _h 2162"_

It had been a day like any other. Iniabi was in Ylisstol Castle, and had observed his friends as they came over and practiced their various crafts. Lucina appeared as she usually did, always with a smile and a kind word or two, always willing to play swords, and always willing to advise him in his steps. Amber, Morgan (F), and Lissa were also there, talking to a recently appointed Cavalier named Obie. He was naturally 5'11 and weighed about 175 lb. His skin was slightly pale, had long unkept blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a sky blue skullcap that concealed his hair with the exception of the back, where inches of hair stick out, sky blue armor armor, and a pendant necklace around his neck that contained a picture of a younger him and a similar aged female Kitsune. Iniabi found himself staring at his right hand, the Brand of the Exalt there for anyone to see plainly, along with the Divine Brand on his left shoulder. Suddenly, a maid appeared at the door, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"M'lady! M-M'lady, m-m..." the maid started to shouted.

Amber looked over at her.

"Breathe. What is it? Did something happen?" Amber asked gently.

The girl shook her head, looking uncertain.

"I... your... your husband has returned, m'lady. And... And Sir Frederick as well." the maid replied.

"Morgan and Frederick? They've returned?" Amber asked. She then turned back to Iniabi and asked "Inaibi, why don't you go along ahead and say hello to your father?".

"Yes, Mother." Iniabi replied.

He went to as he was told and entered the entrance hall, where Morgan (M) and Frederick were standing, having just entered.

"Father! Father, you didn't tell us you were returning!" Iniabi greeted.

Both men shot him the most tender pitying glances. They were both frantic looks, but short and remorseful all the same. Iniabi noted the bundles in their arms, and he understood.

This was no friendly visit.

Behind him, Lucina, Morgan (F), and Lissa entered the hall.

"Lucina, come here." Frederick ordered.

Lucina looked onward quietly, her lips thin, her eyes large, and her mouth parting as it seemed to settle what was happening. Morgan (F) didn't know what to do because she knew the screaming and crying had to be coming. But there was nothing from the blue haired woman. She didn't make her emotions plain. Frederick towered over her. Iniabi saw him like a steel mountain, dazed eyes and parted lips, his skin waxy and wan, black hollows dipping beneath his weary eyes. Frederick hugged the bundle in his arms, and finally, his stoic expression crumpled into despair and he fell on one knee before Lucina.

"Forgive me." Frederick croaked, his head bowed so low his forehead was practically pressed to the floor.

He offered up the bundle to her, a folded white cloak falling away, and the glimmering steel of the legendary Falchion flashing in Iniabi's eyes. Lissa let out a strangled scream from the door. Her hands were pressed over her mouth and her eyes were shot through with red. Amber wanted to cry, but she couldn't, as she was stuck in place. And Lucina simply stood. Her face was hidden from Iniabi, but he realized she had to be upset. Frederick's entire body trembled, armor clinking in a rhythm with long lingering breaths.

"Forgive me. I... I could not.. I did not..." Frederick said dimly, his voice even softer.

Lucina rested her hand on top of Frederick's head, her fingers disappearing in his hair. The man went rigid.

"Don't apologize. Please, Frederick. I'm sure you did everything that you could." Lucina said gently.

Frederick's eyes squeezed closed, and the knight broke into a soft sob. Iniabi walked to his aunt's side, his eyes large as he looked at Falchion.

"That's Grandfather's sword." Iniabi said vacantly.

Lucina stiffened, and her eyes moved slowly to her nephew's face. The boy clearly understood what was happening, but he merely stood at his aunt's side, staring and blinking, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Iniabi..." Morgan (M) started to say.

He did not have the same shattered demeanor as the others, and if he was shaken, he also did not show it. He also held a bundle, this one smaller and thicker then Frederick's. A dark cloak shot through with deep purple threads, eyes peeking out from the seams and watching them all with wide stares. He bent low, staring straight into his son's eyes and holding out the blanketed sword. Iniabi shook his head.

"I'm not ready for that yet! Grandmother... she said she'd give it to me when I'm ready. So not yet." Iniabi said.

Morgan (M)'s brow furrowed, and he drew the bundle back.

"Mother is dead." Morgan (M) said curtly. He stuck the sword in Iniabi's face and ordered "Take it now.".

"I'm not ready yet! She said she'd give it to me when I'm ready!" Iniabi shouted.

"Iniabi..." Amber started to whisper.

Iniabi's wide eyes flickered between Morgan (M) and Amber.

"She did, though! She said so! I won't take it! Not now, not when I still have so much to learn!" Iniabi exclaimed.

"Iniabi, please. She's gone. She... fell to Widziec, at least we think so. She lost her life... in an effort to protect you. Don't ignore her sacrifice." Morgan (M) said.

Iniabi shook his head.

"But she's not dead!" Iniabi shouted.

Lucina watched him with an empty expression.

"She didn't... fall! She..." Iniabi started to say.

He wobbled on his feet and his breath seemed to catch in his throat, a sob bursting from his mouth.

"She... she didn't... she's... not..." Iniabi started to say.

"Iniabi." Lucina whispered, her voice sharp and thin.

She turned from Frederick and tore the blankets away from the sword her brother bore, grasping it's hilt and dragging it from it's home in Robin's old coat, the Levin sword gleaming in the streaks of sunlight that shuddered through the tall windows. It zig-zagged precariously, a blade of little practical use, but immense overwhelming power all the same.

"Thank you both." Lucina said, her composure never faltering.

Iniabi shook, watching her with glittering eyes. She held the Levin sword in her hand, her lips thin and tight, and her eyes watery and alight.

"Thank you." Lucina said.

Frederick raised his head, his face still pained.

"Lucina... I want you to know... they fought very bravely. They... fought for you. For you all." Frederick said.

She nodded. The tip of the Levin sword fell to the tile at her feet, and her shoulders slumped.

"Of course." Lucina whispered.

Beside her, Iniabi shook his head.

"No. It's not true... it's not true." Iniabi whispered.

Lucina set the Levin sword down and took the cloak from her brother's arms. She then took a deep breath and threw the coat over her nephew's trembling shoulders. Iniabi stared at her, his face streaked with his tears, and he blinked rapidly, breathy sobs thinning out. Lucina bundled him tightly in the dark fabric, wiping his tears with the purple hem.

"Say thank you, Iniabi." Lucina said curtly.

She continued to rub his ruddy cheeks, her own eyes bloodshot and her nose turning faintly pink.

"Thank you." Iniabi muttered, hiccuping weakly.

"Sire!" a voice called out.

The rustling of grass made Morgan (M) look up, and the others to lessen their mourning. A guard stood a few meters ahead of them, out of breath and clearly running frantically.

"Miladies." the guard greeted.

Amber and Lucina inclined their heads to him.

"Peace, soldier. What's the matter?" Morgan (M) asked.

"Fires in the countryside! Villages are going up in flames!" the guard replied.

"What do you mean fires? Arson or accidental?" Morgan (M) asked.

"Arson, sir. It's no accident. There's a large force approaching the city, and from the looks of things, it's the forces of the Nightmare King, the one sealed away 50 years ago. They are the ones burning the villages." the guard replied.

Morgan (M) instantly paled at the report.

"How long until they arrive?" Morgan (M) asked.

"Most likely before the next dawn, if not sooner." the guard replied.

Morgan (M) thought for a moment.

"Alert whatever Shepherds are in the city, and have Iniabi's bags packed. Evacuate the villagers closest to the castle and arm it." Morgan ordered.

The guard nodded quickly, before turning back towards the castle and taking off at a breakneck pace. Morgan (M) turned to Frederick, who stumbled to stand up and present himself professionally.

"Frederick, you, my female self, and Obie get Iniabi far away from here." Morgan (M) ordered.

"But what about you?" Iniabi asked.

"I and your mother will stay here with the others and defend Ylisstol. The Shepherds will help as well. But you have to go." Morgan (M) replied.

Iniabi looked about to object, but his father gave him a look that silenced him. Obie, riding his horse, showed up with whatever Iniabi had packed up, and Morgan (M) turned to the others.

"We'll start addressing the people in the city. Let them know what they are in for." Morgan (M) said.

Iniabi shook his head.

"No, I can't leave you! I'll stay and help!" Iniabi said.

"No, Iniabi! For your safety, go!" Morgan (M) ordered.

"But..." Iniabi started to say.

Obie grabbed Iniabi firmly by the wrist and swept him up onto his horse like he weighed nothing.

"Come on." Obie said.

Frederick got on his own horse, making sure to bring Falchion with them to give to Iniabi at a later date, pulled Morgan (F) up onto his horse, and the group charged out of the entrance hall, making their way to the city gate.

* * *

"Sir, the army is approaching Ylisstol even quicker then reported. The city may be surrounded at any moment." a guard reported.

Morgan (M)'s eyebrows knitted together as he fastened armor over his shoulders on his own tactician's coat.

"I'll be out in a minute. Are the Shepherds in place?" Morgan (M) asked.

"Yes. They are gathered in the grand hall, awaiting instruction." the guard replied.

"And had Iniabi been safely sent away?" Morgan (M) asked.

"He's long gone, Sirs Frederick and Obie and Lady Morgan with him, sire." the guard replied.

Morgan (M) breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the Levin sword, as Lucina had given it to him before disappearing somewhere into the castle. He then dismissed the guard, who scurried away without another word. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, before glancing out the window. In the distance, he could see the countryside alight with orange, red and yellow, smoke ascending to the sky. It was loud outside, as somehow, the report on Robin and Chrom dying had been revealed to the public. Unrest spread like wildfire, and convinced that the Nightmare King would be attacking at any time, most of the citizens fled the city. Those who didn't leave caused such unkempt that it was unsafe to even step outside. There was screaming for him to do something, but he couldn't do anything. While he was great with tactics, this was something on a scale he had never experienced before. And his choices for help were limited. His parents were gone, his father's right hand man had left to escort his son to whatever safety would be offered in the days to come, and for the first time in probably his whole life, he felt a strange sense of emptiness. He marched down flights of concrete stairs, the calls from outside increasing in volume with every step. He almost tripped towards the bottom, but regained his footing, glad that there was no one around. He took a deep breath, before pushing the heavy wooden doors of the grand hall open. Inside was the Shepherds, who stood as soon as he walked in. He looked at the Shepherds, and those of their allies that weren't Shepherds, but had stuck with them to this point around him. They looked broken, and he was powerless to do anything about it. He sighed, knowing that it would most likely be the last time they would all be assembled together. He knew that time was of the essence, and from there on out, he had the feeling that it just about always would be. Despite that, he dragged his feet. What he was about to do would cut their numbers in half, and then some after that. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"As... As you all know, we lost my father, Chrom, and mother, Robin, in the fight against Widziec. Sadly, we cannot to take time to mourn them properly, but first, before I continue, I would like to say this. I am well aware that some of you are foreigners to Ylisse. Some of you even run your own countries, like me and Amber do. Those of you that wish to are welcome to leave and return home, to defend it against the attack that is almost certainly coming." Morgan (M) announced.

Say'ri almost ran from the room, without a word. Morgan (M) knew why she left, and would bring it up in a short time. Virion stood up reluctantly.

"Alas, I fear I cannot waste a moment's time. I failed Rosanne once before. I cannot do it again, even if it's defense costs me my life. I must leave." Virion exclaimed to the whole room.

Cherche stood at her husband's side.

"Aptly put, dear." Cherche said. She then turned to Morgan (M) and said "We are sorry to abandon you in such a dreary time, Morgan, but it can't be any better at home in Rosanne.".

Morgan (M) had expected the two of them to be among those who left.

"You both have already done so much for us. It saddens me to see you go. But, little choice remains these days." Morgan (M) said.

Virion had begun to say goodbye to the other Shepherds immediately after speaking to Morgan (M). He paid close attention to Sully in particular. Cherche noticed that and dragged him forcefully from the great hall. Morgan (M) smiled slightly as they left, feeling saddened. He, along with the others, were close with both of them, and their talents in battle would be greatly missed in any battles that would be fought in the near future. He glanced around the room yet again.

"I have one more item to discuss, and then if anyone else has an issue worthy of being brought before us all, they have the floor." Morgan (M) said. He took a deep breath, picked up a letter that had been given to him from the guard that had updated him on the status on the Nightmare King's army, and said "We received a letter from The Voice. She claims that a fraction of the Nightmare King's army is marching upon The Great Mila Tree, and she has requested help from as many allies as she can get to defend it. A show of unity during these troubled times, and save the center of our common religion. The letter was sent shortly after hearing about the enemy forces coming here. I've no idea how it got here that fast, but if anything, it proves it's urgency. I need volunteers both to go and help Tiki defend the tree, and to stay here to manage things at Ylisstol with myself. Amber has requested I stay behind for this battle." Morgan (M) reported.

The blue haired man looked ashamed, unaware that it could prove to be the more daunting task. In the end, Lon'qu ended up leading the Mila Tree group, which consisted of himself, Cordelia, Kellam, Henry, Panne, Maribelle, Nowi, and Libra, with Gregor as the second-in-command, and they departed immediately to prepare for the journey and battle that was right around the corner. Morgan (M) was left with Sully, Stahl, Mirel, Vaike, Sumia, Donnel, Olivia, Ricken, Gaius, Tharja, and a recently recruited Pegasus knight named Shion.

"Alright. Is there any other business that any of you would like to bring up? The floor is yours, if so." Morgan (M) asked.

No one spoke up. Morgan (M) nodded.

"Okay. Now then, I have only one command for you. Protect Ylisstol and be safe. Please... be safe!" Morgan (M) said.

* * *

Donnel was terrified. After Morgan (M) finished speaking, the blue haired man had placed him in charge of a small Reconnaissance force, to keep track of the Nightmare King's forces while the rest of Ylisstol prepared for an attack. Morgan (M) had allowed him to take three of his fellow Shepherds with him on the task, and he had chosen Sumia, Gaius, and Shion. It seemed a good team for him, but he felt that Morgan (M) had been disappointed with his choices.

They were still within sight of Ylisstol when Donnel knew that something was amiss. They were about to enter the forest west of Ylisstol, but something seemed extremely wrong to him. Gaius was with him, while Sumia and Shion were currently flying ahead in search of information.

"Hold up." Donnel ordered.

"Something wrong, farmboy?" Gaius asked, around a lollipop in his mouth.

"Something ain't right. Hold up just a moment. Let's see if I can place it." Donnel replied.

As he finished talking, three things happened in rapid succession. The first, Sumia flew urgently towards Donnel and Gaius, with Shion trailing behind her. The second, an arrow flew from the woods, and hit either Shion or her Pegasus. None of the others looked as the arrow hit it's mark, but both the beast and the rider plummeted towards Earth. And the third, an enormous army consisting of both ghosts and Risen emerged from the woods. Gaius cursed and drew his sword.

"Farmboy, run. Someone needs to warn Morgan. Ylisstol can't be hit unaware. This will kill them. Literally." Gaius ordered.

"I ain't seein' why I 'ave to be the one to live!" Donny said, trying to sound brave but failing.

He had grown to be one of the Shepherds best fighters, rivaling Frederick and Chrom. But they were so badly outnumbered, they didn't have a chance. He didn't want to die.

"Farmboy, if you don't go, everyone dies! Game over! The Nightmare King wins! I can't have that! So go! I'll hold them as long as I can!" Gaius shouted.

To keep him from idling around any longer, Gaius charged towards the army. Donnel and Sumia watched in horror, but Sumia pulled Donnel onto her Pegasus, and the two flew away back to Ylisstol as fast as they could.

Gaius's efforts were noble, but in vain. Seeking to hold all the Risen and ghosts, they merely parted around him, chasing both Donnel and Sumia, who did have a considerable head start on them, as well as having a speed advantage. Gaius was confident they would make it and decided to start swinging at the Risen and ghosts as they went by. He did take out a few of them, but only a few of the Risen, as he quickly found he couldn't hurt the ghosts. He became confused as to why he couldn't, and his distraction was taken advantage.

"Fire at will." a voice ordered.

There was a flash of purple light, and a dark purple arrow shot forward and hit him in the torso. Gaius cried out in pain and fell on one knee, having trouble breathing. He realized he would most likely die, and his final thoughts were of the Maiden, who he had started a relationship with, and hoped that she would find a way to survive in case he died. A figure emerged, seemingly out of nowhere. Gaius looked up at the figure, but he couldn't tell their body features, as they looked invisible, with only a dark purple outline barely appearing around their body to show where they were. The figure drew the dark string of a crimson-colored skeletal yumi they were holding and fired another dark arrow at him. Gaius managed to dodge it and stumble to his feet. Screaming, he charged towards the figure, who blocked his blow with ease. However, when the figure tried to counter, Gaius was prepared, and with a well timed party and deflection, was able to disarm his opponent. Grinning, he thrust his sword through the chest of the figure. His arms shook as the sword sliced into something, and for the briefest moment, it became visible. It looked like a man, but distorted, like he was viewing it through a foggy mirror. He saw a flash of short blonde hair, pale skin, black eyes with the sockets glowing purple, and strange clothing (actually normal clothing seen in modern times), before the features faded again. He held the sword there, waiting for the figure to fall to the ground or disappear. By the time he realized it wasn't going to, it was too late. The body features appeared again, and the figure, surrounded by purple flames, grabbed Gaius by the throat with a single hand and lifted him off the ground with ease. The thief clawed and hit at the arm that was squeezing life from him, but it was no use. After awhile, the blows became less and less fierce, until they altogether ceased. Gaius's arms hung limply at his sides. He was dead, his life squeezed out prematurely by an invisible enemy that seemed unbeatable.


End file.
